complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen (The Walking Dead)
'''Owen '''is the main antagonist of the second half of season five and first half of season six in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Wolves. History Background Season Five Owen first appears when Morgan Jones is cooking up breakfast for himself and comes out of the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in a conversation, wherein Owen tells Morgan that he used to enjoy going to the movies and talking to people. He then insists that he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, he gives a signal to one of his Wolves to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a nearby car. Owen and his partner later escape the car but the two eventually find a survivor and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery, where they slash his throat. After resetting the Walker traps, he is seen rummaging through Aaron's backpack and observing photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes and his son Carl. Season Six Owen and his Wolves attack Alexandria and as Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, Owen ambushes him and tries to kill him with a sickle but Morgan is able to evade his attack. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, he questions his ability to kill people, telling him that he should have killed him in the woods. He leaps at Morgan, but is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. Owen tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious with his staff. Owen eventually regains consciousness, and Morgan elaborates to why he is unable to kill people by telling him of his past and eventual relationship with Eastman. After Morgan says that Owen could redeem himself as well, he reveals that he has a deep gash in his torso. Owen notes that he will likely not survive his injury but if he did that he would make it his goal to kill Morgan and everyone else in Alexandria, including the children. To this, Morgan simply leaves and locks the gate behind himself. Owen then appears later with Denise Cloyd sitting opposite him and the two share a conversation over the atrocities he has committed and he reveals that he cut himself while inspecting a damaged vehicle. After initial hesitation, Denise asks him to lift up his shirt, which he does, revealing his horribly infected wound. Denise tells him that he can change and then treats his wound. Later, after tricking Morgan, Carol Peletier runs downstairs and demands Denise to get away from Owen and prepares to execute him. Morgan runs downstairs with his staff and tries to convince Carol to not kill Owen. Carol threatens to kill Morgan if he gets in her way and during the confrontation, Owen shows no fear and admits that he will eventually escape and that Morgan should kill him, and points out that they are all going to die anyway. Morgan knocks the knife out of Carol's hand and after a struggle, slams her to the ground, knocking her out. While he's distracted, Owen grabs Morgan's staff and strikes him unconscious, then he takes a knife and point it at Denise. After cutting his bonds, Denise begs him not to kill Morgan and Carol, instead he holds the knife up to her throat, claming that she represents what he likes about people. Suddenly, Tara Chambler, Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa enter the cell and they point their guns at Owen, who orders them to drop their weapons and slide them over. They comply and Owen takes one of the guns and proceeds to walk over to the door holding Denise hostage. Tara says he doesn't need Denise and he agrees with her before unlocking the door and escaping the building with Denise. While hiding from the Walkers, Owen holds Denise at gunpoint and they watch the stream of Walkers down the street. Owen tells Denise they'll make a run for a lookout tower as soon as a gap opens up the herd. Owen spots a gap in the herd and sprints to the tower with Denise. He defends Denise when Walkers attack her but his arm gets bitten in the process. Denise urges Owen to come with her to the infirmary so she can save his life. He is later seen with Denise, taking shelter inside a house, where she ties a belt around his arm to amputate it. Denise says that Owen saved her life, signifying his redemption. Both of them run outside, heading to the infirmary, however Carol witnesses them running from the townhouse balcony and shoots Owen in the chest, wounding him. He urges Denise to keep running as he gets eaten by Walkers. Owen is later found as a Walker by Morgan, who apologizes to him one last time before impaling him in the head with his staff. Personality Relationships Morgan Jones Denise Cloyd Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Zombies Category:The Walking Dead Category:Serial Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters